Memories of you
by amberheart19
Summary: Johanna's time between the 74th and the 75th hunger games. quotes from various songs are used. It also explains how Plutarch designed the arena. Concrit reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**If you have not read the first two fics in the series, go back and read them.**

* * *

There's no one left I love, but plenty of people I hate.

I go to the graves and sit down.

There are words written on each grave, and they bring tears to my eyes.

_everyone must die, but Iit is hard for the ones we love_

_Death conquers love, but love conquers life_

_Deth does not create sorrow, life does_

_Snow is beautiful on the outside and ugly on the inside. Rain is ugly on the outside but beautiful on the inside. Life and death are the same_

_Death is nature's way of saying that your time's up_

Those quotes bring back memories of before Brynna was reaped for the hunger games.

I sit next to Hannah's grave and begin to write a song.

_The world may want to bring you down_

_But you will fight the urge_

_The skies crack with lightning_

_That will strike once at midnight_

_The blood rains down as the world goes red_

_The world blurs with a shock_

_You can never hurt me _

_No matter how much you try_

_Pain has no effect on me_

_No matter how great it is_

_Everyone I love is screaming out_

_And you hear them cry_

_A wave of anger crashes down_

_Leaving destruction all around_

_Poisonous follows_

_And my eyes fog up with pain_

_You can't hurt me_

_You can't break me_

_Even if you try_

_Because deep down,_

_I'm a warrior_

_A beast snaps at me but I don't care_

_You can't hurt me that way_

_A monkey leaps out of a tree_

_It attacks, but I don't feel a thing_

_You can never hurt me_

_With pain at all_

_I'm a warrior in a way_

_You can only hurt me inside_

_By killing the ones I love_

A man who Iintroduces himself as Plutarch Heavensbee sees me writing the song.

He asks me if he could copy it. He does and then thanks me.

Why could he possibly want that song?


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to make Johanna seem more intimidating later on in the story, since she is younger than Katniss. **

* * *

I slowly get up and look around. I see Snow standing there winking at me. He takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and throws it on the ground. Then he boards a nearby hovercraft.

I bend down and pick up the paper. It is a list of all the people who are dead because of the hunger games that I have loved. I swear a few times and curl up on the ground and drift into a deep sleep.

I dream that everyone I love is with me. Zane kisses me as Jaelyn pranks people. Hannah and Finch are there, along with my family and friends. Jaelyn suddenly walks up to me with a cold, posessed look on her face.

"Your best wish will become your worst nightmare. " she says.

I realize what it means. I will have to go back in the arena.

Now, they all have the same posessed look on their faces. They morph into the mutts that were in the last hunger games. They chase after me, screaming the same three words.

" You killed us, you killed us!" They cry.

I realize that it's true. I killed them. First, Liam died because... Okay, I didn't kill him. But I pretty much killed everyone else I have ever loved. I had tryed to save them, but they all ended up dead, and I had their blood on my hands.

Something shakes me awake. I am lying on a cold platform surrounded by metal. I sit up and see Snow staring down at me.

"This one won't be reading classified information again" he says as he jabs a wire into my arm.

A jolt of electricity courses through my body. I scrabble at the wire, but I can't get it out of my arm. I scream in pain as a knife goes flying at me and lands in my shoulder. A nurse injects something into my arm and I drift into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in a large room and hear people talking. I wince in pain as I move my left arm, which is wrapped in bandages. The table next to the bed has a pen and piece of paper on it. I pick up the pen, and realize that I am going to have to try and write this with my non-dominant hand. I shakily write on the paper. I look down at what I've written.

I wrote the words _it's all Snow's fault_. I realize that that was probably the stupidest idea ever. For all I know, I could be lying in his house. What Iif he sees is?

Plutarch, the man that I met in the cemetery, walks over to me.

"Johanna, we have brought you here because we want you to be part of the rebellion against Snow." He proclaims.

"Who else is in it?" I ask.

"Well, I think you'll be happy to know that Katniss is also being persuaded to join." He says.

"And you think that's going to make me join, Katniss Everdeen is a worthless litle bitch!" I scream, as my voice fills with anger.

Plutarch winks at me and walks out of the room.

"Let me know when you've decided!" He yells.

I feel torn. I don't want to have anything to do with Katniss Everdeen, but this is the only way to get what I want, to stop the games that have killed everyone I have ever loved. What should I choose?


	4. Chapter 4

" fine, I'll do it" I say to Plutarch.

Then I realize that what I heard in my dream was true in two ways. I'm going to somehow end up going into the arena with Katniss Everdeen. I also realize that it makes perfect sense, because there are rumors floating around that this quarter quell, the victors will be reaped again.

I think of all the living victors in district 7. There's me, Blight, and two extremely old guys named Root and Anthos. There's also was another girl named Holly, but she disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

I pick up my axe and swing it at a nearby tree. Then I feel a sharp pain on my shoulder, and see the blade of an axe embedded in their.


End file.
